


Bittersweet

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, F/M, I'm Sorry, I..., Linctavia - Freeform, What Have I Done, this is just..., truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Lincoln is alive... Or is he?





	Bittersweet

Running through the woods. Looking for food.

It was all part of his daily life, the life he had chosen.

He was inching towards Polis, still unsure of whether Octavia had gotten out of the bunker yet.

“Lincoln?” a voice said.

He turned to see Octavia. No, not Octavia. A woman, with blood on her forehead and armor covering her body.

She ran towards him, knocking the wind out of his chest and looking over every inch of his body.

After the adrenaline had worn off, Octavia looked at Lincoln and asked, “How are you here? I saw… Pike, he...And then, Praimf-”

He cut her off with a tender kiss, and after, Lincoln replied, “I faked my death. It was the only way I could keep you safe. All I’d done since I met you is put you in danger. And I injected myself with Nightblood long before Praimfaya in Becca Pramheda’s lab”

He could see her warring emotions on her face, but then, a jarring change took place, anger winning.

Moving away from him, she said, “So you made me watch your  _f_ _ake_ death so you could keep me safe? You know I _murdered_ Pike to avenge your death?”

“I know,” Lincoln said softly.

She stepped even further away, angrily whispering, “And you didn’t come back? What’s your excuse for that?”

Stunned, Lincoln had no response. He simply stepped forward and wiped Octavia’s forehead, his thumb becoming covered in blood.

He asked, “What is this? Why do you have blood on your forehead? Who have you become, Octavia?”

She turned away and called over her shoulder, “It’s Blodreina to you.”

“Octavia!” Lincoln called after her.

She didn’t respond, continuing to walk away, not even sparing a glance for him.

\--------------------------------------------

 

As she walked away, tears came to her eyes and Octavia fought them as best she could until she got in the privacy of her room in the bunker.

Octavia closed the door behind me and sunk to the floor, the girl under the floor, the _weak_ girl, coming out and taking control.

“Octavia?” she heard Indra’s voice through the door.

She opened the door, not bothering to conceal her pain from Indra, the knowledge that she would know anyway at the back of Octavia's mind.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Octavia took a deep breath and let out, “Lincoln. He’s alive.”

Indra’s brows furrowed as confusion replaced concern. She put the back of her hand up to her forehead.

She flinched and snapped, “What are you doing?”

“Octavia. You have a high fever. You probably hallucinated him,” Indra softly spoke.

Relief and pain swept over me, and I told her, “I-I...leave.”

“It’s not safe for you to be alo-”

“Leave me alone, Indra!” I yelled.

“Okay.” Indra backed out of the room, shutting the door.

After a few seconds went by, sorrow flooded Octavia's senses and she threw anything she could grab at the door before collapsing to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there are any errors or inconsistencies?


End file.
